


Forget

by transdannyphantom



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/M, Hunk is mentioned, Jester!Lance, King!Shiro, M/M, Prince!Keith, Queen!Allura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 09:55:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9175147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transdannyphantom/pseuds/transdannyphantom
Summary: Lance is the royal fool to the Shirogane family, and Crown Prince Keith's personal friend and servant. And sometimes more.Lance has been in love with Keith for years.Keith has been in lust with Lance for just as long.Will they be something more? Or will Lance's heart be broken?





	

**Author's Note:**

> aha hello! this was supposed to be a little longer but i couldn't figure out how to fix it to my satisfaction. it's based off the song 'Forget' by Saint Cava. the title kind of doesn't really fit but eh.
> 
> hope u enjoy

i took the seat available  
next to your throne  
but this time i wont

im living off this fantasy  
sweet sensation get the best of me  
im foolish and i take

~  
The kingdom was vast, spreading across sprawling fields and rolling hills, stretching from one mountain range to another miles upon miles apart.

Lush green forests and sweet, picturesque meadows dotted the landscape, crops that kept the people alive and thriving filling in the farms and land given away to knights and lords.

Yes, the kingdom was vast.

But the beloved fool had seen nothing beyind the walls of the capital city, and it had been years since he had been outside of the gilded cage of the castle in which he lived.

It was a lonely life for the Blue Fool.

He walked into the throne room, ignoring the lingering gazes of the nobles gathered, and headed to his designated seat. A small empty chair, ornate and luxurious, off to the left of the Prince's throne.

A gift to the favoured jester.

He plastered his signature goofy smile on his face, walking with a bounce, footsteps light. It didn't matter if it didn't reach his eyes. He was payed for an illusion, afterall.

The Prince wasn't there yet, filling the fool with both relief and worry.

"Lance, dear fool, how was your sleep?"

The fool turned his head to acknowledge the Queen who had spoken to him. "It is wondrous to know that Your Majesty cares enough to ask one such as I. My sleep was as fantastical as the company you grace me with." He replied with a wink. "And how did you sleep, my lady?"

"Just fine, dear fool." The Queen laughed, melodious and gentle. Befitting one of her station. If Lance was interested in women, he would have been in love with her beauty. As it was, her laugh caused enough fluttering in his stomach to make him actually smile.

Which lead Lance back to his current troubles.

Prince Keith Shirogane, younger brother of King Takashi Shirogane. Currently next in line for the throne, that is, until Queen Allura and King Takashi had a child.

Who, at that moment, chose to walk into the throne room. Well, swagger. His eyes, sparkling with fire, landed on Lance with a hungry look. 

The King walked beside him, measured steps full of the grace of a well seasoned warrior, grey eyes soft in a face that looked as if chiseled from marble by a master artist.

"Good morning, my Queen, sir Fool." The King spoke kindly, kneeling in front of Allura to press a kiss to her hand. She giggled lightly.

"Good morning, Your Majesty. Good morning, Keith." Allura said.

"Good morning, Your Majesty, Your Highness." Lance nodded.

"Morning." Keith grinned. He dropped into his seat, leaning over to Lance, leaving a small amount of space between them. "Sleep well?"

Lance flushed, dark skin going red. He nodded, not trusting his mouth.

"Good." Keith whispered. 

Lance had been chosen as Prince Keith's personal friend and court jester when he was seven. Keith was the same age, and the former King and Queen thought he needed to socialize. Lance had been performing songs and juggling to make enough money to eat, sleeping in the stables.

The King and Queen took pity on the young orphan boy, and brought him into the castle.

At first, that is all Lance was. A friend, studying with Keith as he took his lessons, and entertaining the nobles during feasts.

They were close, or, as close as they were allowed to be. 

Lance had an actual bed, in a room that he shared with Keith's servants, for that is what he was, right?

Then it changed.

At twelve, Keith began to take a different kind of interest in Lance. It was subtle at first, how his eyes lingered on Lance's slender body, tracing up and down the lean muscles.

At fourteen it became more, a kiss here, a long hug there, holding hands when no one else was looking.

And now, at twenty one, it was almost an obsession. Keith could lure Lance into his bed with a look, and Lance could always feel his heavy gaze on him.

Lance was barely allowed to speak to the nobles, Keith's possessive jealousy sparking fire in his eyes and harsh bruises on Lance's collarbones and hips in the dark of the night.

Things covered by the uniform Lance wore, but would constantly be reminded of whenever he moved.

But it was still a secret.

It wouldn't do for the Crown Prince to be interested in one so far below his station, afterall.

Lance was brought out of his thoughts by long fingers trailing lightly through the hair at the back of his neck.

Keith was being affectionate today.

"I missed you when I awoke." Keith said softly. "Why didn't you stay?"

"I thought I wasn't allowed to, Your Highness." Lance said back.

"I want you to. You won't refuse the request of your Prince, would you?" Keith's voice was like silk, and it did terrible things to Lance. 

Lance looked over, puzzled. "What do you mean by this, Your Highness?"

Keith laughed, drawing the attention of the court.

"What is so funny, Keith?" King Takashi asked, mirth in his voice.

"Yes, care to share?" Queen Allura added.

"It's nothing." Keith said, waving them off. "Lance was just telling me a joke he thought up."

"I would like to hear this joke." 

Lance swallowed. "As you wish, Your Majesty." He racked his brain as quickly as he could. "I must warn you, it is not very good."

"Nevertheless, I should like to hear it."

Lance took a deep breath, and told a joke he had heard in passing from the other staff, one of the more tame ones (for as much as he was loved by the royal family, most of the jokes he heard from the staff were not fit for repeating in mixed company -- he would probably be sent to the gallows if he tried one of them in front of anyone but Keith). 

The King and Queen laughed in delight, and Keith snorted, a small quirk at the corners his lips causing Lance's heart to flip.

He'd have to thank Hunk when he saw him next.

"Well executed, sir Lance." Coran, the Royal Advisor, said merrily as he walked up. "However, I need to discuss an important issue with Your Majesty's and Your Highness."

Lance recognized the dismissal for what it was, and rose fluidly from his seat. "Of course. If you'll excuse me."

Allura smiled at him as he left, as did Takashi. Keith grunted, eyes never leaving Lance until the doors closed behind him.

~

Keith's face pulled into a neutral frown. He wanted Lance to be able to sit in and listen to the important matters. He wanted Lance by his side, as his equal rather than his servant.

"What is it you wished to discuss, Coran?" Takashi asked, ever diplomatic. Keith resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"Ah, yes." Coran said, lifting his paper board to rest in front of his chest. "Prince Keith is turning twenty-two in a matter of weeks. It would be prudent for him to be married beforehand."

"Ah." Takashi said, eyes flicked to where Keith sat rigid in his throne.

"There are plenty of offers from good bloodlines, nobles from this kingdom and lesser princesses from neighbouring countries." Coran continued, flicking through his stack of papers. "Of course, we should attempt to make the most advantageous match to-"

"Why can't I choose for myself who I am to marry?" Keith was almost steaming from the ears. Jaw clenched, hands balled into fists against the armrests of his chair.

"Coran, could you give us a few moments?" Allura asked, looking to her husband.

Coran frowned, but nodded, and turned to motion the rest of the visiting nobles and staff in the room to step out.

Once the room was clear, Takashi sighed, slumping in his seat. His prosthetic hand came up to pinch the bridge of his nose.

"Always marriage with Coran." he said.

"He does have a point, love." Allura pointed out. "Keith does need to marry."

"I have no wish to marry any of the so-called 'advantageous matches' Coran has pulled together." Keith launched himself from his seat, angry scowl on his face. He began to pace in front of where his brother and sister-in-law sat. "If I had any choice in the matter, I would not marry at all."

"You do not have a choice." Takashi said. "You will marry. However, you may make the decision of just whom it is that you will tie your life to."

"I choose Lance." Keith spoke quickly. "I will have no other."

"Lance?" Allura asked, a knowing smile tugging across her ruby lips. "And why would you want a court jester as your husband?"

Keith stopped pacing, realizing what he had said, a flush crawling up his neck. 

"Yes, why indeed, dear brother?" Takashi asked, shit-eating grin evident in his words. "Surely he is just your friend? Confidant? What more could he offer to a union than those on Coran's list?"

"Those on Coran's list seek nothing more than the power and wealth that comes with marrying royalty. Lance is different." 

"But he is not of noble birth."

"Doesn't matter to me." Keith turned to his brother. "I love him. I have for years. If I am to marry, I will have no other but Lance."

"We know." Allura said gently.

"But does he?" Takashi asked. His face grew serious. "Allura and I have been aware of your affair with Lance practically since it began. We have seen the way you interact with him."

"You love him, that is true, but you do not treat him as such." Allura's voice was like steel. "I care very deeply about Lance, and you have not been acting as though he is more than just a dalliance before you are to wed. A distraction, if you will."

Keith spluttered, and then glared. "I have done no such thing."

"You have, Keith." Takashi said, pushing to stand. "You act as though he is nothing more than rented pleasure. Like he is a common brothel wench."

Keith paled at the words.

"If you wish to marry him, we will not stop you. However, you must actually woo him, let him know that you love him, before we will give our blessing." Allura said.

"Go. Find him." Takashi said gently. "We will take care of Coran."

Keith nodded, and after a quick bow, he fled from the room.

~

Lance sighed, sitting on top of the wall that separated the castle grounds from the city. His blue eyes stared down at the people, going about their daily lives as they wished. How he longed to be a part of that. 

As much as he loved the castle, he missed being common. He missed getting up and making food for his family before heading out into the market to sell the fruits of the farm they ran.

That, of course, was before the harsh winter, and the sickness, and all six members of his family dying. Before he was left alone, somehow the strongest. 

Before he was brought into the castle and his new life.

It had been fourteen years. 

He could barely remember the sound of his mother's voice, or the strength of his father's hands. Couldn't remember the names of his brothers and sisters. 

"I thought I would find you here." 

Lance didn't startle at the sound of Keith's voice. A testament to how often this exact thing happened. Keith always knew where to look to find the court jester.

"I apologize, Your Highness, that you had to come looking for me." Lance turned slightly. "Was there something you needed of me?"

Keith didn't answer, instead joining Lance in his position on the edge of the wall, leaning instead of climbing up to sit.

"What do you think of me, Lance?" 

Lance scrunched up his face in confusion. "What do you mean, Highness?"

"Keith." The Prince replied. "We are alone up here."

"That didn't answer my question, Keith." Lance said, voice soft.

"I want you to be honest about how you feel when you think of me." 

"Why?" 

"Just tell me." Keith snapped.

Lance flinched, before closing his eyes. "I-I care about you. You are my prince, and my employer. Your happiness is my happiness."

"And if I wasn't your prince?"

"Why are you asking such things of me, Keith?" 

"I just need to know." Keith brushed a hand through Lance's hair. 

Lance took a deep breath. "If you were not my prince, and we met as two commoners, I think I would have fallen in love with you once." Lance let out a hollow laugh. "But that is just wishful thinking, for you are my prince, and my emotions, romantic or otherwise, are of no importance. I shall serve as faithfully as I always have. And I shall share your bed when you want me, until you are married and I can no longer have you." 

Keith stared at his friend-turned-lover, watching the sadness that took over the features that he loved.

"I know Coran wanted to discuss it with you. Your marriage. There must be plenty of suitable women for you to choose from. And I know I was just a temporary partner. I was foolish to think otherwise." Lance turned and gave an obviously fake smile. "But that is my job, is it not? Court jester. Royal fool. A man who fell in love with the Crown Prince, who cannot ever love him back. A man who allowed himself to be used."

"Lance." Keith moved his hand to cup his lover's face, thumb wiping away tears that slipped from those blue, blue eyes. "Lance, I am so sorry."

"Don't be, Highness. I knew what I was getting into when you began to show your interest. Just forget I said anything." 

"Lance, listen to me." Keith whispered. "I will not be marrying anyone, if you do not wish to be mine."

Lance blinked. "What-what..."

"I love you, Lance. Only ever you. It is you I wish to wed. It is you who makes me happy." Keith smiled at his friend. "No other would be right for me. Please, say you'll be mine."

Lance let out a sob. "Is this real?"

"If it is a dream, I wish to never wake." Keith replied. p

"I will be yours, Keith. As long as you want me."

~

The wedding was grand, and splendid, and the whole castle took the night off. Lance's usual chair had been replaced with a throne that matched Keith's, smaller than Takashi's and Allura's, but larger than what he had before when he was only a jester.

Lance moved into Keith's room, and they spent their nights getting to know each other again. Keith made sure that Lance knew he was loved with every movement, every gesture intimate and soft.

They were able to hold hands in public, no linger a dirty secret kept within the hidden hallways of the castle. Keith even took him riding, out into the wide expanse of the kingdom, across those rolling hills and sprawling fields.

Lance had never known such joy.


End file.
